Night's Dark Song rewrite
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: Another rewrite.. Just read the old summary i guess


Night's Dark Song (Rewrite.. Hehehe.. Gulp).. RRB X PPG… By Dark Angel 91398.. Oh, god..

Buttercup: Great.. Another rewrite..

Blossom: Why do you rewrite things when you can edit them!

Me: Because I can't get the right feeling of the story again.

Bubbles: Makes sense to me.

RRB: -_- She's just stalling the updates for everything else.

Me: Am not! Now disclaim!

RRB: *Sighs in misery* Dark Angel doesn't own Snow Patrol, Weeworld, Gaia, Crayola, the Powerpuff Girls, or us. But she owns her stupid Fanfiction account.. That was so close to being deleted..

Butch and Brick: *Cries loudly* WHYYY!

~Prologue~

Night had fallen in the city of Townsville. There weren't many people out if any at all. A single teenage girl walked alone in the snow, her breath a misty veil in the cold air.

Unknown to her, a boy with spikes like the midnight black sky watched her with great interest and extreme caution, stalking her. The wind picked up gradually, blowing the girl's frizzy orange-brown hair and directing her scent to him.

A smirk broke out on his face, her scent sharp and clear. The boy inhaled and licked his lips, as if the girl were a meal and he a costumer in the restaurant of life. Silently, the girl sat down on a bench in the park.

The boy quickly jumped from his perch in a tall, shadowed oak and sat next to the girl who had spaced out. She jumped in shock before noticing her fellow bench-sitter was a boy.

"Hey. Who are you, cutie?" the girl asked, twirling her hair. "The name's Beck. And what's your name? Gotta be cute for someone like you." Beck requested. "My name is Princess Morbucks. My daddy owns the bank in the city and stuff like that." Princess smiled, twirling her hair more and blushing.

Beck held back a groan of temptation. Her scent was making him lose focus; he wanted to grab her, wrap her in his arms,- He shook his head to refocus. She seemed willing to be near him.. Maybe…

Princess's muddy brown eyes widened as Beck got up and began to walk in the direction of Townsville Park; or to be specific, to coaxed her to the old treehouse in the park. Willingly, Princess followed as she found herself wishing to please the strange, almost exotic boy.

"Wait up!" Princess called. "Sorry, sweetheart. Gotta hurry or you won't be able to catch me." Beck teased, yet another smirk on his handsome face. 'I will catch you..' Princess promised herself. 'You're not gone yet.'

Princess ran faster, catching a glimpse of Beck scuttling up the ladder. Following his exact steps, Princess pulled herself up and looked around the mini fortress. Newspaper clipping plastered the walls and she noticed Beck was in the corner, back to her.

Princess smirked and wrapped her arms around him from behind before she whispered silkily in his ear what was going on. That was all the encouragement Beck needed. Beck secretly smiled, turned, and sank his teeth into the hollow of her throat before draining her completely of blood.

A few drops glimmered on the floor before the girl, now pale and lifeless, fell to the ground below. Beck's smirk turned to a sour grimace and he glowered at the newly deceased girl on the floor before him.

"Dumb ass ho.." Beck growled, ramming his foot into the corpse's side. "I should have known a nasty ass ho would have nasty ass blood!" He sneered, scrunched his nose in disdain, and spat out the taste of the vile blood in his mouth.

Moments later, while Beck was still grimacing to remove the taste, two shadowy figures appeared in the treehouse suddenly. Beck's facial expression didn't change and the two boys, a redhead and a blond, sighed.

"I take it your bad luck streak hasn't ended yet?" the redhead smirked, blood red eyes sparkling in the moonlight as he glanced at the dead girl. "She tasted like that Bernice girl: like shit!" Beck spat, forest green eyes annoyed. "Figures.." the blond said, his ocean blue eyes scanning the room.

"Why am I not surprised?" the redhead mumbled, adjusting a red baseball cap on his head. "I don't know and I really don't fucking care! I just wanna get out of here; her body's making me wanna puke." Beck complained. "Butch, why do you choose the grossest girls to kill?" the blonde asked, sneering at the cadaver.

"Shut up, Boomer." the boy formerly called Beck but actually named Butch spat. "Would you two knock it off before we attract attention?" the redhead growled. "It's how late at night? God, Brick, learn to think: there's like no one out this late." Butch snarled.

Brick glowered at the dark-haired boy who merely shrugged off the hostile look and the trio left the treehouse. Meanwhile, miles away, the Powerpuff Girls awoke with a gasp.


End file.
